fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Game
The Game is a quest in Fable III. It becomes available shortly after gaining access to Bowerstone Industrial. Walkthrough Three mages require a hero to enter the Baron's realm and save the princess. On agreeing the player receives the Orb of Magicka and is shrunk in front of the mages. The hero awakes in Lightwater Village and is told to speak to the townsfolk, or just Arturo, to learn what they can. Upon talking to Arturo he tells you that a group of Hobbes working for the Baron took the Princess into a cave leading to a tower. Follow the path until you reach the tower, a short scene will play out before a group of wolves appear. Dispatch the wolves and continue inside for another short scene. Open the chest on the left to find a scholar and The Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3, which is worth over a 100,000 gold but is taken away at the end of the quest, before following the path to a lever. Pull the lever and enjoy another scene and more Hollow Men. Slaughter the Hollow Men and continue. The tower will give way to a bridge and cavern along with another scene before continuing down the path. At the end of the bridge is a pedestal holding the Legendary Condom of the Gods +5 . A short way down the player encounters a chicken, another scene plays out and the chicken has become the Demon Chicken. Fight the horde of Demon Chickens and continue. Exiting the cavern the player encounters another scene and than the Baron's elite Hobbe guards attack. Defeat the Hobbes and jump down from the ledge and slaughter the next wave of Hobbes to reach the Baron. Once at the Baron the player must equip The Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3 to "defeat" him. Another scene plays out before the player kisses the Princess or insulting her; resulting in some snarky comments from the mages. The hero then grows in size and returns to Bowerstone and ending the quest. Description Three wizards have a quest for a true Hero: rescue the princess from the evil baron! Conclusion You have survived the game and returned to the real world. But WAS it just a game? And IS this the real world? Maybe the fantasy hasn't ended... maybe it's only just begun! Actually, no, it's ended. Reward *40 Guild Seals *Orb of Magicka Achievements Completing this quest gives the player the Save The Princess! achievement. Trivia *The table between the three 'magi' contains terrain for their table top game. *Upstairs, there is a note from Arthur addressed to the three "magi's", in which he asks them, "How are your girlfriends? Don't bother, 'cos you haven't got any!" *The entire quest is run like a pen and paper game with the 'magi' playing the role of Gamemaster. *The game the 'magi' are playing is called Hollows and Hobbes (3rd Edition, revision 1.5.2.2.1.7.3.0.0.0.8b) *Speak to the townsfolk if you want to hear some entertaining dialogue and in fighting among the 'magi'. *After exiting the cavern the sky will be replaced with the 'magi' and their home looking down at the table they're playing Hollows and Hobbes on. *The Mission is a clear parody of the pen and paper role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons. One of the 'magi' even gives the player the honourary title "Master of Dungeons", a re-ordering of the D&D term, "Dungeon Master". *After you kill the Baron, the magi complain about how anticlimactic and pitiful it was that all it took to kill the Baron was a single blow. This is clearly a reference to the ending of Fable II when Lucien can be killed with a single melee strike, shot or magic spell. *The quest appears to mock the video game development process and Peter Molyneux' and Lionhead's fondness for chickens in their games. *The chickens changing into demonic chickens may be a reference to the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Mirroring when King Arthur's knights encounter the Rabbit of Caerbannog. *Regardless of the hero's gender, the objective of The Game will be to rescue a princess. If the hero is male, the magi will comment that the princess kisses him "...only because she wants to, being as she's a strong, independent woman who chooses her own fate.". If the hero is female, the magi instead comment on how attractive and cliche two women kissing is. *If you wait outside the house which the quest takes place, you can hear one of the Magi saying that the orb is an heirloom which his grandfather bought years ago from a trader named Murgo. This is most likely the same Murgo who sells the music box to the Hero of Bowerstone in Fable II. One of them also goes on to say that Murgo is a "cool" name and sounds like a name a Mage would have. *Before you enter the village in the quest you can find The Celery of Doom on a bench to the left. *On a well in the village you'll find The Pie of Ineluctable Flatulence. *Before leaving the village you can also find a unique Tofu, the Tofu of Absolute Annihilation. *The Legendary Condom of the Gods +5 may be a reference to Trojan condoms. *Several pieces of music from Fable can be heard at different times throughout this quest. The theme from Greatwood can be heard in Lightwater village, the Darkwood theme plays once the player reaches the Baron's castle and the wolves appear, the Lychfield Graveyard theme plays while inside the castle, and finally, Fable's combat theme plays during the final confrontation with the Baron and his elite Hobbe guard. *During the quest, a glitch may happen, when you kill the wolves that the "magi" spawn you will not be able to enter the castle, there is no way to exit the game or fix this glitch, therefore you should make a new character. *There is a glitch where if you save the game during the quest you will appear on the ground beneath the game board, there is no way to get back up and no way to reverse the change. Category:Quests Category:Spoilers Category:Fable III Quests